


Imprisoned

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, horny jail for horny crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel is being thirsty for his boyfriend again. Surely, he needs to be punished.To Horny Jail he goes (despite the fact it's only existed for 15 minutes)
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the Nathmarc Multiverse discord server for the idea: https://discord.gg/cVTTGpj

Nathaniel sighed dreamily as he entered the art room. “Did you see Marc today?”

Alix hummed, continuing working on the street art in front of her, thinking back to all the occasions she had seen the writer in the hallway. “Um… Are you talking about him not wearing his hoodie today?”

“Yeah,” Nathaniel confirmed. If this was a 2d cartoon, hearts would’ve been flying off his body. “He could crush me.”

A disgusted noise ripped its way out of Alix’s throat. She turned around with her spray paint can still in hand. Alix hurled it at her best friend, landing a direct hit on his forehead. He let out a strangled noise, immediately reaching up to rub at the injury. “Owwww.”

Mr. Carracci looked up from his desk, concerned, “Alix-”

She paid no attention to him, instead choosing to point accusingly at Nathaniel, “Horny on main, get outta here.”

Juleka snickered as she entered the room with her girlfriend “God, you really got thirsty once you started dating Marc, huh?”

Nathaniel pouted, “I still don’t think admiring my boyfriend in all his glory can be considered thirsty.”

“It’s thirsty when you start talking about how you want him to crush you,” Rose deadpanned. Marinette giggled as she entered the room.

“She’s got you there, Nathaniel.”

“Well, he _ could _ ,” Nathaniel argued back, crossing his arms, “I just think it’s cool how he could break my back.”

“You totally mean hot, not cool, but go off, I guess,” Marinette interjected. 

“Again. Thirsty.” Juleka stated once more.

As Juleka and Marinette teased the artist more, Alix looked towards an empty cardboard box in the corner of the room. She tapped Rose, “Do you think that box could hold a person?”

Rose hummed, “I think so!”

“Great.” Alix strolled over to Nathaniel, grasping his arm and yanking him towards the cardboard box in the corner. 

“Ack, Alix, what?”

  
  
The boy didn’t get a response before the skater was shoving him into the empty box. Nathaniel sputtered, although he was unable to say anything before Alix was shutting the box closed and draping herself over it like a cat.

Muffled screaming came from inside.

“Horny jail,” Alix responded. 

A cough came from the direction of the door. Alix tilted her head to look at where it came from.

Marc was standing in the doorway, looking way too confused and tired to do with anything. “Is… Nathaniel in there?”

The box shook from the sheer intensity of whatever Nathaniel was screeching.

“Can he breathe?!”

Alix shrugged. Marc let out a concerned squeak. 

“He has been sentenced to horny jail for horny crimes,” Juleka somberly said. Marinette nodded behind her, in a similar mood.

Rose grabbed a pack of markers off the table, sliding down on her knees next to the box. Alix winced at the action, “Your  _ knees _ .”

The blonde paid her no attention, instead using the markers to doodle rainbows and jail cell bars on the outside. She finally finished her work by writing two words in big, bold letters. Marc stifled a laugh as Rose moved backwards to reveal the words ‘Horny Jail’. 

“Okay, let’s let Nathaniel out before he suffocates.”

Alix groaned and rolled off the box, “Fine.”

A hand immediately punched its way out of the box, making the lid fly open and everyone in the room jump. Nathaniel soon popped up, hair disheveled, probably from being forced into a cardboard box. His boyfriend held out a hand, helping the redhead out of the box.

Nathaniel immediately went slack, falling into Marc’s arms. The writer stumbled, trying to keep both of them up. “I’m getting bullied,” Nathaniel whined. Marc chuckled, hoisting the other back up to stand on his feet, before going quiet.

“You really need to eat more.”

Nathaniel huffed, “I’m fine.”

Mr. Carracci cleared his throat, “Okay kids, let’s maybe get back to our work?”

A chorus of “okay dad” echoed through the room, making the teacher flustered.

Marc manhandled his boyfriend to their usual seats in the room. Once situated, he pulled out his journal to begin writing. He squeaked as Nathaniel pulled him down to press their lips together for a quick second.

Marc could already feel his face heating up, “ _ Why? _ ”

“Just stealing a kiss,” Nathaniel smiled, the little shit.

Marc blushed more, staring down at his journal.

All in all, just another day in the art room.


End file.
